Dragon Ball Z to the GT
by maverick9871
Summary: With his future destroyed by changing the past future trunks is sent back to the past durring the time Gohan goes to Oronge star high and whats this, a future pan is her as well from another destroyed future. Pairing GohanxVidel FtreTrunksxPan
1. Chapter 1

I dont own DBZ or DBGT

After the defeat of Cell and Goku decided to stay in the afterworld everyone gathered at Capsule Corp to see future Trunks off and he climbed into his timecapsule and said "I hope to see you all agian in the future though my world wont be changed. Hopefully my new power will be enough to change it."

Gohan said "I hope to meet you agian sometime Trunks. Take care."

Trunks nods and activates the timecapsule and suddenly he was gone and Bulma asked "Do you think we will ever see him agian."

Vegeta said "Who knows." as he goes back inside to work in the gravity room.

Trunks appeared back at his time that he entered and looked around and only saw space. The planet was gone and he was wide eyed when suddenly a golden light appeared and a golden eternal dragon appeared and said "**Welcome Trunks to the Void."**

Trunks looked wide eyed and asked "How do you know my name and what do you mean the void."

The Dragon said "**I have met you before and after now but that is not important. The Void is a place where time cease to exist. Your future world was destroyed the moment you changed history."**

Trunks was wide eyed and the Dragon said "**Relax, normally you would have cease to exist also the moment you tried to come back to this timeline but I have a plan for you and another who is just like you."**

Trunks asked "What is it and who are you talking about."

The Dragon smiled and said "**The Z-warriors are using the Dragon balls to much. They were originally designed to be used once every 100 years and have been used many more then that. I want you to return back in time to October 10 XXXX and goto the lookout. When you get there you will find another person whos life should cease to exist but I dont want hers to end also. Destroy your time capsule and never use it agian. I wont say more but you both are important to the new timeline. When the problem that arises that the Supreme Kai needs the Z-warriors for is over have him take both sets of Earths and Namek dragon balls away for 200 years to let them rest. Now go and lead a happy and good life." **and the eternal dragon was gone.

Trunks sighed and set the date he was told and soon he was gone.

Trunks appeared back on earth and found himself in the wilderness. He got out of his capsule and sealed it before taking off toward the lookout.

Dende was looking at the earth with Piccolo meditating when both jerked looking in two seperate directions. Dende asked "Whats going on."

Mr. Popo came running out of the building and said "Dende sir, someone just appeared in one of the beds inside the palace sir."

Suddenly everyone turned feeling a person about to appear at the lookout and Piccolo was ready for a fight when Trunks appeared and everyone blinked and Piccolo asked "Trunks, is that you."

Trunks said "Hello Piccolo. Its good to see you again."

Dende asked "What are you doing back here agian Trunks." in a kind voice.

Trunks said "Honestly I dont know. The eternal dragon appeared before me the moment I returned to my time and told me my world no longer exists since I changed history. He told me to return to this date and destroy the timecapsule after I got here and meet a girl who is suppose to be here. He also told me that when the problem the Supreme Kai needed the Z-warriors for was over that the Supreme Kai was to take both sets of Earths dragonballs and the Namek ones with him for 200 years to let them rest since we have used them to much."

Piccolo was wide eyed and said "The Supreme Kai is coming here."

Dende said "I did not know there even was a Supreme Kai."

Piccolo sighed and said "I was not for sure myself about there being one. Kami always suspected but was never for sure. I believe I understand what it meant by letting the dragon balls rest."

A voice said "Hello, who are you." making everyone turn and see a girl about 5'8 with black hair and black eyes and wearing a red shirt and a pair of black pants.

Trunks turned and was wide eyed at the site of the girl and Dende said "I am the Gaurdian of Earth Dende. This is Piccolo and Trunks."

The girl was wide eyed and said "But how, you all died durring the battle." making everone curious.

Trunks said "Perhaps I can explain that miss..."

The girl said "Pan. My name is Pan."

Trunks said "Its nice to meet you Pan. As Dende said my name is Trunks and I was told by the eternal dragon that you would be here when he sent me here as well. He told me that both our worlds were destroyed and that he had plans for us so he sent us back in time."

Pan looked around and asked "Is this the lookout."

Piccolo said "Yes it is. Could you tell us a little about you."

Pan nods and said "Well, I already told you my name is Pan. I don't know who my parents were becuase my father died when everyone else on the planet died fighting some super strong enemy that he destroyed but at the cost of his life. My mother passed away durring child birth and I was raised by 18."

Trunks said "18 raised you." sounding shocked

Pan nods and said "Yes. Her and my mother were the only ones left alive after the guy who killed everyone fought dad. 18 told me that my dad was a half saiyan but my mother was human. She said that she was to weak from depression of losing everyone to live through my delivery. 18 trained me to fight and how to live though she passed away about a month ago. I read alot so I am pretty smart and can go super saiyan 2 though not for very long." as her tail waved behind her making everyone wide eyed.

Trunks asked "Could you go super saiyan 2 for me."

Pan sighed and said "Sure." as she closed her eyes and the ground started to shake a little and then she upgraded to Super Saiyan, then 2 as suddenly she exploded as her hair flying outward and she smiles for 20 seconds and then she reverted back to normal and fell to the ground passed out from exhaustion and everyone was stunned but Trunks caught her.

At Capsule Corp Vegeta turned toward the look out and trunks asked "Who is that dad."

Vegeta said "I dont know but I intend to find out." as he took off toward the lookout.

Gohan was in school when he felt it and got up and ran out of class saying he needed to goto the bathroom.

Videl sighs and looks out the window and sees Saiyaman fly away and she said "Goto go." as she runs out of class and outside jumping in her sky copter and starts following him.

As they approach west city she sees another figure fly from the ground and flies beside Saiyaman before both fly away faster then she can see and she sighs and looks down toward where she saw the figure fly up from and sees several buildings including Capsule Corp.

A few moments before Saiyaman was flying when Vegeta flies up toward him and both nod as they fly toward the lookout.

Krillin and 18 on master Roishi island both look toward the lookout and Krillin said "Do you feel that. It was increadable."

18 nods and said "Yes but its also unstable whoever it is. Its also familier for some reason."

Krillin asked "Like you know it from somewhere."

18 said "No, the way it powered up. Its the sameway I do. Its not something normal people would pick up but it is definately like I would. I dont sense any evil from it though so I dont think we should worry."

Krillin nods and Roishi said "Trunks is back." making both of them look at him.

Krillin asked "What do you mean Trunks is back."

Roishi said "The one from the future. Hes return for some reason. I recognise his power from here." as he sat in his lawn chair.

18 said "Perhaps we should check it out."

Krillin nods and Roishi said "I will watch your daughter."

Both nod and fly off toward the lookout.

Goten looks at his mom and said "Who do you think that was mom."

Chichi said "I dont know but dont worry about it."

Goten said "Ok mom." as he goes back to dodging her punches and kicks.

About 20 minutes later all 4 arrive with Gohan turning off his Saiyaman outfit before they arrived at the lookout and Vegeta said "What are you doing here." as he looked at Trunks.

Trunks sighed and Piccolo said "Long story short. Him and the girl are here to live. Thier futures dont exist anymore. They came from two different timelines but thier here to stay."

Vegeta asked "Who was that power we all felt."

Gohan looked at the girl and Trunks and Trunks said "It was her. She went Super Saiyan 2 but passed out after a few seconds. I thought only Gohan could do that"

18 asked "Who is she." pointing to the girl

Dende said "Her name is Pan. She is 1/4 Saiyan and the rest human from what she told us. Her father died before she was born defeating some super power who killed everyone on the planet but her mother and you 18 who raised her after her mother died during labor. She was never told who her parents were so we dont know."

Vegeta said "Its obvious who her father is most likely then. Its either Trunks, Goten or Gohan and I doubt it is Trunks because the woman proved our matting would never produce a true haired Saiyan no matter how often we tried and trunks is most likely the same." as he looked at the girl who was currently in his future sons arms.

Piccolo said "I hate to say it but I agree with Vegeta. She is most likely either Gohans or Gotens daughter since she would have to be born in the next 30 to 40 years to know 18."

Trunks said "Im stuck here and cant return to my time so how are we going to do this." as he crushed the sealed timecapsule pill.

Vegeta said "Its obvious. You are my son so you will come with me to our home. End of story. As for her, she can come also. Kakarots place is too small for her to stay. Come." as he starts to fly away.

Gohan said "Trunks. I dont know if she is my daughter or my brothers or what but please watch her. I know Vegeta only wants her to come live with you to test his strength against her and as of the last time I checked both me and Vegeta both could goto Super Saiyan 2. All of us can goto the ascended stage but I know he can also goto level 2."

Trunks nods and said "Right Gohan sensie" as he blast off after his father with Pan still asleep in his arms.

18 looked at Piccolo and asked "What are you leaving out Namek."

Piccolo said "I dont know for sure what happened but something is comming that killed everyone on the planet but you and the girls mother whoever she is. I also found out the Supreme Kai is going to be coming soon so whatever it is must be big. We each should prepare for the worst."

Krillin sighs and said "Peace never last long, does it. So whose the lucky girl Gohan." with a sly smirk on his face.

18 hits him upside the head and flies off thinking about the girl they all saw and Krillin flew after her.

Gohan said after they left "you know more then that Piccolo. I can tell your not telling everything."

Piccolo said "The eternal dragon is involved. I dont know why or how but its important to him. So important that he wants us to make the Supreme Kai take all 3 sets of dragonballs from Earth and Namek when he comes. Also Gohan, dont try and find out who her parents are. You may make her cease to exist if you do."

Gohan had turned when he heard this and said "Alright, I should tell the others that as well."

Piccolo said "No, let everyone make thier choices. You must make your own here and now. I will tell your brother when he gets older the same thing since Vegeta said it is has to be one of your kids so let things evolve the way thier suppose to."

Gohan nods and asked "Can I at least tell my mother and brother about them."

Dende said "Yes, I think that would be good though remember that we are guessing so tell them we dont know for sure."

Gohan nods and looks at his watch and saw he had missed lunch but had enough time to get back to class. Instead though he went on home.

After they were gone Piccolo looked at Dende and said "You censed it also, didn't you."

Dende nods and said "Yes, the girl and Trunks will be quite interesting to watch. Also her parents will be fun to interact with also." with a smile on his face.

Piccolo said "You already know who her parents are, dont you."

Dende smirked and said "Remember Piccolo, one of the perks of this job is planning if certian bundles of joy should come along. I planned for parents for the next 5 years."

Piccolo said "then you know when the creature that destroys everything will come."

Dende frowned and said "No, I know it will be in the next 5 years but not exactly when."

Piccolo said "At least we know a better idea of when so we can prepare."

Dende nods and he looks back down on earth looking things over while Piccolo goes back to meditating.

When Gohan got back to his home he saw his mother was hanging up laundry and his brother was practicing Katas and he looked at them and Chichi asked "WHY ARE YOU NOT IN SCHOOL YOUNG MAN."

Gohan said "Mom, there was something that came up that I had to check out."

Goten asked "Is this about that strong power we felt earlier."

Chichi looked and Gohan said "Yes, you remember future Trunks mom."

Chichi frowns and nods and Gohan said "Well hes back and hes stuck here now because the eternal dragon made him to. There is also this girl..."

Chichi said "Who is she Gohan and why is your voice strained."

Gohan sighed and said "Her name is Pan and..."

Chichi said "OH MY GOD, YOU LIKE HER, SHE GOING TO GIVE ME GRANDBABBIES." with stars in her eyes

Gohan screamed "NO MOM, SHE IS YOUR GRANDBABY." stunning both her and Goten.

Chichi looked at him and asked "Who is she, where is she, why is she not here."

Gohan sighed and explained how they dont know for sure who her parents are and how 18 raised her after everyone on the planet died and how she is staying at Bulmas for now.

Chichi marched into the house and Goten looked at Gohan and said "So you think she is my daughter Gohan."

Gohan said "I dont know Goten. Hell we may all be wrong but we wont know and for now dont worry about it."

Chichi smirked as she hung up the phone and screamed "Gohan, Goten, both of you get you butts in this house right now and start packing."

Gohan asked "Packing, why." as he walked in with his brother.

Chichi said "Were moving in with Bulma and them for the weekend so I can meet my granddaughter, now start packing." as she started to gather things.

Gohan sighed and got to work with his brother.

At Capsule Corp a few minutes earlier Bulma was working in her lab when the door opened and Vegeta, Trunks and Pan who was still passed out walked in.

Vegeta said "Woman, we got company." making her look up and drop the screwdriver she was using and said "Trunks, is that you."

Trunks said "Hi again mom. Im back and this is Pan."

Vegeta said "The girl and him will be staying here." in a final tone.

Just then the phone rings and Bulma answered it and said "Bulma here."

Chichi voice said "BULMA, THIS IS CHICHI, I WANT TO COME AND STAY WITH YOU FOR A WHILE AND MEET MY GRANDDAUGHTER." causing Bulma to hold the phone out to the side of her head at arms legth.

After calming Chichi down and hearing the story Bulma smirked as she looked at Vegeta and said "Yes, we would LOVE to have you here, come and stay as long as you like and bring the boys also." as she hung up the phone.

Vegeta said "Those spawns of Kakarot are not staying here."

Bulma said "Yes they are my prince. You may me the prince of the Saiyans but this is MY home and if you keep this up you will sleep on the couch."

Vegeta said "Whatever, Im going to train." as he left to goto the gravity room.

Bulma walked over to the medical part of her lab and grabbed 2 needles and walks over to Trunks and said "I need to take a bloodsample from you both and then we need to get you all set in to where you will be staying. Chichi explained everything. Tomorrow we will get you everything you and her will need to live here."

Trunks looked at his younger self who was looking from the door and said "Mom, how are we going to explain this to myself."

Bulma looked at the trunks by the door and said "Trunks, you know how we told you about your future self that fought agianst cell right." he nods "Well this is him and from now on he is your older brother. I think we should call him something else though to keep from getting confused."

Trunks thought and said "Well Gohan sensie called me Mirai Trunkz with a Z instead of an S all the times because I always reminded him of the Z-warriors."

Bulma thought and said "That will work Mirai. So give me a minute and then we will be ready" as she took the blood samples and put them in some machine.

Trunks asked "What were those for mom."

Bulma said "To see if your brother is the girls father."

Mirai said "But dont you think that could make her cease to exist. Remember I had to keep it hidden when I first met you all."

Bulma smiles and said "That reminds me, why are you carring her."

Mirai said "Because she passed out and I caught her."

Bulma nods and said "Then why are you pretending to be asleep young lady." making Mirai look down at the girl in his arms that was beet red and she opens her eyes and said "Well, I..."

Bulma smirks and said "Relax, I was just teasing though you might want to stand up if your uncomfortable though my son does not look like he wants to set you down."

Mirai got beet red and stood her up and Pan asked "Can you really tell who my parents are."

Bulma said "Well from what Chichi told me we know its has to be one of 3 or now 4 people since you are only 1/4 saiyan so that means your either Trunks, Mirai, Goten, and Gohan."

A voice said "somebody say my name." making everyone look and see Gohan, Goten and Chichi all standing there at the door.

Bulma said "That was fast."

Gohan said "Mom just had us grab the important things and bring them."

Bulma nods and looks at the machine she put the blood samples in and frowned and said "Pan, are you sure your mother was fully human." making everyone look at her.

Pan said "Thats what 18 told me, why."

Bulma looked at the readout and said "Gohan, go get Vegeta."

Gohan nods and leaves to the Gravity room and returns with a pissed off Vegeta who snarls and said "What do you want woman. I was training."

Bulma asked "Are you sure that you and Goku were the only full blooded Saiyans left besides Nappa and Raditz."

Vegeta asked "Whats that suppose to mean."

Bulma said "Well the thing is that I confirmed the girl is a decendant of Goku meaning she is either Gohan or Goten though which one I cant say. I also found that she has 2 seperate Human markers but the strange thing is she is half saiyan, not quarter meaning that if Gohan or Goten is her father then her mother who would also half to be half human and half saiyan also but there is also another thing thats wierd." as she looked at the printout more.

Pan who was looking at Gohan and Goten asked "What else is wierd."

Bulma said "Well your Saiyan blood has been genetically altered. Its looks like someone was trying to force a Super Saiyan to come out already ascended." as she read the chart.

Vegeta eyes got wide a moment and then narrowed and asked "What exactly was the area that was forced woman. The ape part or the humanoid part."

Bulma looked up and said "The humanoid part, why."

Vegeta looked at Pan trying to find something from looks and said "I wonder..."

Mirai asked "Wonder what father."

Vegeta looked at him for a moment and said "When I was still a child before the lizard blew up the Saiyan homeworld my father discovered something that enraged him to the point he actually hit me outside of battle. It was the only time he ever did it and I remember it was because of this low class woman who claimed she could change the saiyan DNA to produce fully powered Super Saiyans who would never be able to go into our ape form. My father ordered her to be executed for that because she said that they would be better then a royal family member. She fled the planet and I assumed she was hunted down and killed because of how enraged it made my father. She could have fled here if she survived though this is all a guess or she could have had a child who will come here."

Bulma said "No, whoever her mother is was born and raised here on earth. She has the flu shot markers in her parent gene pool all the way up to this year and maybe further but I wont be able to tell until next years markers come out."

Vegeta said "Then she must still be here on earth somewhere."

Gohan said "And either me or Goten will meet her at some point in the future."

Pan asked "Is there any way to tell which one is my father."

Bulma said "If we knew who your mother was then yes but without her DNA to filter into the equation I can only narrow it down to one of them."

Chichi squeeled and ran over and hugged Pan and said "Well either way that means Im your grandmother. Im Chichi."

Pan thought a moment and said "I remember your name from 18, she said that you were the reason I was named what I was name. Something about having to hit both my mother and father over the head with a frying pan."

Chichi smiled and said "Well come on into another room and lets talk."

Pan looks around and asked "Do you mind if Mirai comes with us."

Chichi squeeled and said "Im so lucky, Im going to get great grandchildren." as she dragged both teens out of the room.

Vegeta eye was twitching and said "Woman, our son is not going to marry some low ranked Sannin."

Just then Trunks came flying through a wall and a scream of "PERVERT" echoed throughout the compound.

Bulma looked at her little son and asked "What did you do young man."

Trunks looked up from the rubble he was in and said "Her tail is sensitive." as he rubbed his face.

Pan came back into the room and her tail was missing a little fur on the end and after everyone looked they saw the fur in Trunks hand and Pan picked him up and kneed him in the gut before punching him in the face and said "Never touch my tail little boy or I will make sure you never become a man." with a glint in her eye.

Mirai was looking through the hole in the wall and said "I suddenly have visions of Pan as evil android 18 from my timeline." earning him a glare making him flinch.

Chichi said "Im so proud of you Pan, a strong woman at heart." making everyone sweatdrop.

Just then Gohans watch beeped making everyone look at it and he pushed a button and heard "Videl, this is the Chief, someone just hijacked a bus full of senior citizens." then a female voice said "Im on my way chief."

Gohan smirked pushing a red button making his cloths change to that of Saiyaman making everyone sweatdrop as he ran out of the building and flew away.

Mirai asked "What was that about and why does Gohan sensie look like an idiot."

Bulma eyes gleamed and said "I made that outfit for him son." in a sickining sweet tone.

Mirai recognised the tone and said "It was a lovely outfit also, so anyways, why does he have that fabulous outfit."

Goten said "Gohan is a Super Hero and he wears that so no one knows it him."

Chichi asked "And what was with the radio thing and who was that girl."

Vegeta trying to act supperior said "That was his mate." before his eyes got wide and said "Kami help us if it is and shes Pans mother." as he hits his head agianst a wall.

Mirai asked "Whats wrong with dad."

Trunks said "After Cell was defeated some jerk named Hercule took credit for defeating him and hes a total windbag. He is also that girls father from what dads says."

Mirai looked confused and Pan said "So you mean that she Gohans wife." as she tried to understand things.

Bulma said "No Pan. The girls name is Videl. She is also a crime fighter and for some reason Gohan decided that after he saved the day one time to make it a career. I think he does it because of her though. After the bank robbery thing he asked me to make his watch be able to pick up her police frequency when hes outside of that city."

As Gohan was flying toward the scene he was suprised when he saw Videls skycopter heading toward him. Looking at the road he saw that she was chasing a bus and flew down and landed on the roof. He soon had to fly off to dodge some bullets and when he heard them reloading he punched his fist through the roof and pulled one of the men out who asked "What are you."

Gohan smirked and said "Im Saiyaman." as he headbutted the man knocking him out.I know that was a ripoff but it was funny also

Videl landed on the roof just in time for another man to open fire on the roof and she dodged them and tried to decide weather or not to apprehend Saiyaman or stop the criminals. Deciding on the criminals she jumps down busting a window only to come face to face with a man holding a 44 magnum. She blinked and tried to dodge but was grazed by the bullet knocking her to the ground in pain.

Saiyaman saw this and his eyes narrowed and he appeared behind the man hitting him with enough force to stop the mans heart. He then turned and said to the last man who was driving the bus "**Stop or die**."

Tough choice, slamming on the brakes he turned and was knocked out before he had a chance to stand up.

Saiyaman turned and saw Videl holding her head and grabbed her as police cars arrived and said "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital or you could die." as he flew off with her in his arms ignoring the shocked look of people on the bus.

Videl said "You can let me down and I can ha..." as she passed out from bloodloss.

Gohan had to chose so he made a choice and took her to Capsule Corp instead since it was closer.

As he arrived he screamed "Bulma, I need help now." making everyone run into the front room and saw the girl in his arms bleeding and Bulma said "Right, take her to the Regeneration tank in room C-4."

Gohan nods and took her in there to the room and put the breather mask on her as the tank filled up with fluids.

Bulma walked over and injected a sedative in her arm and asked "What happened."

Gohan sighed and said "Gunshot to the head, it grazed her. She was ok at first but she passed out on the way to the hospital and since this was closer I figured this would be best."

Bulma nods and said "Well you better stay out of sight tomorrow or your cover will be blown."

Pan who followed them asked "Is there any way we can see if shes my mother."

Bulma looked at Videl and looked at Gohan and said "Its you choice Gohan. If I test her blood and find that it is hers what are you going to do since that means that it would have to be you and not Goten."

Gohan sighed and looked at Pan and nods his head and said "Do it. If she is part Saiyan like we think then we need to help train her so what ever this person that kills everyone is will have a harder time fighting her." as he left the room.

Pan smiled and followed him and said "Thank you."

Gohan turned to look at her and asked "How old are you Pan."

Pan said "17, why."

Gohan nods and said "Well Im 18. Since there is no way for you to return to the future how are you going to handle finding out your father is just a year older then you."

Pan looked at him and said "If you are my father then I accept it. I never knew anyone else besides 18 so everything is all knew to me. Mirai was telling me about you from his future and telling me how you raised him like he was your son. If I find out that you are my father I can use the experiences Mirai has told me about you to understand what kind of dad you would be and from what I heard your going to be a good one. Im not saying that it wont be wierd, especially when Im born but then I guess I can be a big sister or an aunt to my other self."

Gohan said "you have wanted this for a while huh."

Pan looked down and said "You want to know what was my last thought I had before I woke up on the lookout."

Gohan nods and she said "I wished that I could have went back in time and met my parents when they were alive. 18 never allowed me to treat her as my mother. She said I was to treat her like an aunt. Its kind of funny but now that I got my wish comming true I feel happy."

Gohan nods and said "Well we will worry about what to do when your other self gets here then. We still have to make sure about who your parents are."

Bulma said "Well that is actually easier then we thought. Turns out it is her and it is you Gohan." as she walked into the hall where they were holding a print out.

Gohan nods and said "Well daughter, what do we do."

Pan giggles and said "Well nothing for right now. You still have to get together with mom."

Gohan groans and thinks "_I will kill you dende."_

Up on the lookout Dende snickers as he hears this and thinks "_just wait Gohan, the real fun starts soon. Thank you eternal dragon or should I say Goku."_

Pan and Gohan walk back into the kitchen and find Chichi cooking and said "well mom, we found out who Pans parents are."

Chichi turns around and said "That was quick, and."

Pan said "Well dad here is going to be with mom who is in that tube thing."

Chichi squeels as she hears this and Pan asked "Is she always like this."

Goten said "Worse." recieving a lump on the head from a frying pan.

Gohan sighs and tries to figure out what to do about Videl.

The next morning Videl woke up and found herself in a tube full of liquid and she looked around and saw a woman working some controls as the liquid ran out of it and walked over before grabbing a towel and opening the tube before handing her the towel and said "Welcome back."

Videl grabbed the towel and looked around and asked "Where am I and who are you."

The woman said "This is Capsule Corp and Im Bulma Briefs."

Videls eyes were wide and said "The Bulma Briefs."

Bulma nods and said "I placed some cloths for you on the counter there so you can change after you dry off. I still need to check the wound and make sure there is no other damage."

Videl asked "What happened and how did I get here."

Bulma said "You were brought here after you were shot in the head yesterday. We were closer then a hospital was. Now get changed and I will wait for you in the hall." as she walked out of the room.

Videl looked around and found the cloths and was suprised that the outfit molded to her size after she got dry. It was Saiyan outfit without the added armor all black. She walked out of the room and saw Bulma standing there with her eyes closed and her arms crossed and Videl asked "Who brought me here."

Bulma looked at her and said "A friend. Please follow me Videl." as she turned and walked down a hall and soon found herself on a balcony with a table set up and food on it and she sat down and Bulma fixed her a piece of toast while Videl fixed her a plate and started to eat and Bulma thought "_Same eating style."_

As they ate Bulma asked "How do you feel."

Videl said "Fine I guess, why."

Bulma ran her hand where the wound was and said "looks like the regeneration tank healed you back perfectly with no scarring. Thats good. Would you mind answering a question for me Videl."

Videl said "Sure, its the least I can do since you healed me." as she ate.

Bulma said "I know who your father is but I was wondering if you could tell me about your mother."

Videl stopped eating and looked at Bulma and asked "Why do you want to know about her."

Bulma sighed and said "Do you want the truth."

Videl looked at Bulma and nods and Bulma said "When you were brought her yesterday I ran a few test on your blood to make sure there would be no other medical conditions that could stop me from being able to heal you along with another reason but I will tell you why later. Are you with me so far."

Videl nods and Bulma said "Well I found that your blood is extremely healthy which is to be expected but I also found out something else."

Videl asked "Whats that."

Bulma said "Well I found out that your mother was a full blood Saiyan."

Videl said "Wait, you know what a Saiyan is. Does that mean you know who Saiyaman is."

Bulma chuckles and said "Ok, you find out that your mother was not human and then you worried about some guy. Kids these days." as she got up and starts to leave.

Videl asked "What do you mean not human." as she stopped Bulma from leaving.

Bulma said "Sit down and I will explain it all. Ok."

Videl nods and Bulma said "Now this may sound like alot to take in but I know its all true. Around 35 to 40 years ago there was a planet called Vegeta. On the planet lived a warrior race known as the Saiyans. The Saiyans were a proud race but unfortinately they were basically slave muscle to a tryrant named Freeza. Freeza basically sold planets. If the planet had a native population Freeza had them eliminated. Thats where the Saiyans came in at but it was not just them. Basically if you wanted to live when Freeza came you fought for or agianst him and everyone who went agianst him died or had thier planet blew up. The Saiyans would be sent to planets like earth where hardly anyone knows how to use KI energy, infants who would be taught on the trips to the planets with directions to destroy all life on the planet. One of my friends was such an infant."

Videl was stunned listening to this as Bulma continued "My friend shortly after arriving here had an accident erasing all of his programming making him forget that he was sent here to destroy the planet. He grew up a strong fighter who actually saved the planet at least 10 times that I am aware of. He raised a family here. Anyways Freeza found out the Saiyans were planning to escape from his control when they got strong enough to fight him and he blew up thier planet with almost the entire population of Saiyans on it. Until I ran the bloodtest on you yesterday we believed that there was only 5 who survived it though 3 of them were killed. It turns out that since we know your father is definately human that your mother had to be a Saiyan since you are a half Saiyan."

Videl asked "How do you know so much about Saiyans."

Bulma chuckled and said "Im married to one." making Videls eyes wide.

Videl asked "So what exactly is a Saiyan. I mean I know that you said that thier not human."

Bulma said "Well, I guess I could explain it to you or I can show you though your going to have to swear that you wont tell anyone anything you see or hear."

Videl nods and Bulma got up and said "come on, you got 2 people who are wanting to make sure your ok." as she lead them back into the house.

Videl followed and soon they found Chichi in the kitchen and Bulma asked "Where is everyone."

Chichi said "Gravity room. Vegeta decided he wanted to test everyone strength at 100 times earths gravity."

Bulma slapped her head and said "Damn idiot, when is he going to stop trying to get stronger then Goku."

Chichi said "Never."

Videl asked "Um, who are you." as she looked at Chichi.

Chichi said "Im Chichi Son."

Videl recognised the last name and asked "Are you related to Gohan."

Chichi said "yes, hes my son."

Videl said "Thats cool, he never talks about his family and home life."

Bulma said "Well we might as well wait for them all to get done."

Chichi said "So this is her mother huh."

Bulma said "Chichi, you were not suppose to mention that." as she slapped her head.

Videl asked "What are you both talking about."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened in and Trunks, Goten, Mirai, Gohan, Vegeta, and Pan all walked in and thier cloths looked like it went through hell and Videl saw something and asked "Is that a tail." making everyone look at her and Gohan said "Oh shit." as he tried to back out only to run into Chichi who blocked his escape path.

Videl looked at Gohan and said "Whats going on."

Gohan looked around and Vegeta said "Talk later eat now." as he walked to the table and started to fix a plate only to have Bulma slap his hand and she said "Wait for everyone to sit down."

Videl looked as everyone walked in and Chichi set alot more food on the table and Gohan sat down beside his mom and brother and Pan sat beside Mirai.

Videl looked around and Bulma said "Sit on down Videl. I know better than anyone Saiyans are always up for the 3 F's. Feeding, Fighting, and Fu..." Gohan jumped up beat red putting his hand over Bulmas mouth and said "Dont embarress her."

Videl sat down and started to fix her a smaller plate making everyone except Bulma raise an eyebrow and she asked "What."

Goten asked "Is that all your going to eat."

Videl said "Yeah, why."

Everyone except Bulma looked around at each other and Bulma smirked and said "Relax, she just ate about 5 minutes ago so she does have a Saiyan appetite." making everyone nod and begin feeling thier plates and eating.

Videl starts to eat and looks around and asked "So what exactly make Saiyans different then humans."

Gohan coughed a little chewing his food and he sighed and said "How much do you know Videl." as he looked at her.

Videl said "Only thing I know is some guy named Freeza blew up a planet named Vegetable or som..." Gohan was over the table faster then you could see holding Vegeta agianst a wall already in Super Saiyan 2 form and said "Mirai, if I die, protect her."

Vegeta said "Let me go boy, this girl is dead."

Bulma sighed and got up and walked over and slapped Vegeta over the back of the head and said "Calm down or you sleep on the couch. Have to eat my cooking and no training for a month."

Videl asked "Whats going on and why is Gohans hair gold."

Vegeta sighed and said "Fine, you win this time but never insult me or our homeworld agian girl or your mate wont be able to save you." as he stormed out of the room to destroy the Gravity room agian.

Gohan sighed and he powered down as his hair turned back and he looked at the table and saw that everyone but Videl, Bulma and Chichi were still eating and he walked back over and sat down and said "Now where were we. Ok you said that you know about the lizard blowing up the Saiyan homeworld, you also know about you being part Saiyan I guess."

Videl nods and looks around and said "What exactly is this about. I want some answers."

Bulma said "Ok, lets answer the last question first. You asked why was Gohans hair Gold. Ok, like you Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Mirai here all are half Saiyans. Gohan and Goten are the sons of Goku and Chichi here. Trunks here is my son but Mirai here is actually my son from about 9 years from now. He originally came back in time using one of my inventions to warn us of a threat that killed almost everyone on the planet. He also brought the cure that we gave away for free for that heart virus that was going around at the time Cell arrived. He just recently arrived back here yesterday because when we changed his past his world cease to exist. You with me so far."

Videl said "I understand what your saying but you will forgive me if I find it a little hard to believe. I mean it all sounds like you all need to goto a looney farm or something."

Bulma said "Oh, then your absolutely going to love this last one here. You see her. Remember when I told you I had another reason for checking your blood. Well like trunks she came back from another timeline that cease to exist since history change though hers is even further then Trunz and you know whats funny. Your her mother and her father is Gohan."

Videl said "Can I use your phone."

Bulma said "Sure, you probably want to call the police to come arrest us and lock us away right. Well what if I told you I have proof. Would you believe me then."

Videl asked "What kind of proof."

Bulma said "How about we start with the easy part. You see Mirai here as he is. What if I showed you video footage that is 7 years old showing him looking exactly the same as he does now."

Videl said "Fine, I will give you one chance to prove this to me."

Bulma nods and gets up and leads everyone into the labs and reaches across and pulls out a video from a shelf and puts it into a vcr and a huge screen opens up from the wall and Videl looks and sees footage from the cell games and said "So you want to show me footage of my dad beating cell. Im not impressed."

Bulma smirks and said "Well look at the gold fighters there and not your dad." as she pauses when it gets to one and she said "Mirai dear, please go Super Saiyan."

Mirai nods and powers up and Videl looks at him and then at the screen and then back getting wide eyed and said "You were at the Cell games. You were the guy who was in my fathers way."

Everyone snickers except Gohan and Videl asked "Whats so funny."

Mirai said "I dont know how you believe that your dad is actually strong enough to defeat cell. Goku got hammered, Android 16 got killed, Gohan ..."

Gohan said "Stop Mirai. Let her believe what she wants to believe. I understand where shes coming from. All she knows is what footage she saw and what she has been told by her father. Look, Im going to go spar with Vegeta and try and calm him down so go ahead and do what you want. Videl, heres a phone if you want to call the police but believe it or not but you are part Saiyan and somehow Pan here is our Daughter from the future." as he got up and left the room.

Everyone was quite and a voice said "Hes right you know but you wont remember it later." and Videl turned and saw a green looking man and then passed out.

Videl woke up in her bed and looked around and saw that she was in her room and asked "How did I get here."

A voice from the window said "I brought you to your home after you were healed." making her look and see Saiyaman and she asked "What do you mean healed." as she got out of bed and ran to the balcony he was on as he jumped into the air and starts to fly away ignoring her voice.

Saiyaman thinks "_thanks dende for erasing her memory."_

Dende is holding his stomach and thinks "_Just wait Gohan, you will have alot to deal with in the near future_."

Mr. Popo asked "Are you playing another pratical joke on someone agian Dende sir."

Dende said "Yes but its just Gohan." as he stops laughing.

Videl sighs as she lays back down and she tries to goto sleep when her watch goes off and she hits the button and said "Videl here, go ahead chief."

The chief said "Oh Videl, thank kami your ok. After you were shot in the head the whole world has been trying to find you for the last 2 days."

Videl thinks "_Shot in the head." _and said "Im fine sir, Im still a little out of it but I have been healed. Can you tell me what happened agian so I can make sure my memory is still right."

The chief said "Of coarse. You and Saiyaman saved a bunch of senior citizens who were being held hostage while they escaped and you were shot in the head from what witnesses told us. Saiyaman killed one of the terrorist by punching him hard enough to stop his heart and took you away to be treated. After that we have contacted all the hospitals and clinics in the city and nearby area but no one has seen you. Today is Sunday and I been trying to get ahold of you for the past 2 days but finally got you. Where are you."

Videl sighed and said "Im at my home in my room. Saiyaman brought me here a little while ago. I dont remember anything that happened over the past 3 days but I feel fine now and I am looking in the mirror and I dont see any wounds. You said Saiyaman killed someone. What are you planning to do about it."

The chief said "Nothing. The man he killed was the one who shot you as well as injured several of my men. He also saved all those people and took you to be taken care of. I may not like the fact that he killed the man but the man would have gotten the same thing should my men have arrested him for all the crimes he commited. The way I see it is that he saved no less then 200 people by killing that man so why should I punish him for it. Im going to go now and let you get some rest. I will try and give you a few days to recover before calling you though. Get well soon Videl." and there was a click and the chief was gone.

Videl sighed and laid back down on her bed and looked at her cloths and said "These aren't my cloths. How did I get them on and what are they." as she looked at them. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the Capsule Corp logo on them and said "Capsule Corp. Hmmm."

The next day Videl was sitting in class waiting for it to start when Eresa asked "So Videl, what happened to you over the weekend. You were all over the news as being missing and hurt."

Videl looked down and said "I dont remember, I was shot in the head but Im fine now."

Sharpner said "A gunshot to the head, are you ok."

Videl looked at him and punched him in the arm and said "Im fine."

A voice said "Thats good to hear. I was worried about you Videl." making all 3 look and Eresa said "Oh really Gohan, why is that." as she smirked.

Gohan said "Well...shes one of my friends, why should I not worry about her or any of you for that matter." as he rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish as he sat down.

Eresa shook her head and the door to the class opened up and the principle walked in and said "Listen up class, we got 2 new students starting today, please introduce yourself please." as he motioned for the door.

Gohan looked and slammed his head into the desk and thought "_how come he still has his sword and why does pan look like shes flushed." _as he looked back up.

Mirai has his future cloths on including his jacket and sword Mirai smiled and said "Hello, my name is Mirai Briefs."

Pan said "Im Pan Son."

Sharpner said "Wait, your related to nerd boy here."

Pan said "Oh yeah, Im related to Daddy-O." as she smirks and everyone else snickers at the lame nickname for Gohan.

Sharpner said "Daddy-O. This is rich. Whats up Daddy-O."

Suddenly he jumps back grabbing his arm and looks around and said "What the hell was that" looking around the room trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Everyone in class was looking at him except Gohan who was looking at pan who lowered her hand from he half raised position it was in since he saw the small pea sized KI blast she had shot him with while everyone else was looking at Gohan.

Videl sighed and said "Stop acting like an idiot Sharpner." as she rolled her eyes.

Sharpner said "But something hit me. I swear." as he was still looking at his arm.

The principle said "Well why dont you both sit down so class may begin." as he walked out of the room.

Mirai grabbed Pans hand and lead them to the seat behind Gohan and they set down and Gohan raised an eyebrow and said "Going a little fast huh."

Mirai replied back saying as him and pan sat down "Hey, dont mind me Gohan Sensie. We been together since we first laid eyes on each other."

Videl said "Sensie, why do you call Gohan sensie and how do you know each other." as she looked at the 3

Pan said "Well Gohan is like the only person in my life that is like a father, even though he is a year older then me." as she smiled.

Videl said "So what happened to your parents if you said Gohan is like a father. Did your dad run off."

Pan said "No, my father died while my mother was pregnant and my mother died durring child birth. I was raised by a friend of the family and Gohan here tries to be a father to me since I never met mine."

Videl said "Im sorry. My mother died like yours did." as she looked down.

Gohan shifted eyes with Mirai and Pan and Sharpner said "That still does not explain why you called nerdboy here sensie and how you two know each other."

Mirai said "Gohan here taught me almost everything I know about fighting except swords which I taught myself and we go back a long time.I feel like I known him nearly my entire life but he feels like we only met a little bit. Isn't that right Gohan sensie."

Videl said "So you and Gohan both know how to fight huh. He never said he knew how to fight much less teach someone." as she glared at Gohan.

Gohan said "I only know a little I was taught by my father and Piccolo."

Videls eyes got wide and said "The Piccolo, the one who... Wait, are you related to Goku Son."

Gohan sighed and said "Yeah, hes my father."

Sharpner asked "Whose Goku son Videl and why are you practically drooling over nerdboy here."

Pan asked "Who are you two anyways." as she looked at Sharpner and Eresa.

Eresa said "Im Eresa and this is Sharpner."

Videl said "Dont you know anything Sharpner, Goku Son was the world Martial Arts Champian for several years until he disappeared after he got married. Almost all of the officials who are still in the tournaments say that if Goku as well as Piccolo were still in the tournaments they would beat my father. They even said that it was Goku and Piccolo and a group who called themselfs ths Z-fighters who really beat Cell but dont like publicity since they like thier privacy which I can understand. My father calls them fools and said they use tricks things like that. Since no one has ever stood up to the claim my father was not the one who defeated cell then nobody knows for sure. I always held a little doubt myself." as she was looking at Gohan.

Mirai snickered and said "Tricks huh. What bullshit." under his breath but Videl heard it and said "So its bullshit huh. Prove it. I have wanted to test myself agianst someone like that my whole life but never knew where to find anyone who knew how to do those tricks. Lets spar."

Mirai smirks and Gohan sighed and said "Mirai, dont."

Mirai said "She made a challenge Gohan sensie. You know I cant back down from that. My pride and honor are on the line."

Gohan sighed and said since the entire class was looking at them "Anyone have anything they dont mind loosing permanently for a simple test."

A kid held up his school book and Videl said "Here, use my notebook." as she pulled out a notebook.

Gohan said "Fine, I hate doing this but throw the notebook in the air."

Videl did and Gohan who had his hands behind his head raised one and fired a KI blast at it destroying the notebook and turning it into flames shocking the entire class. Videl looked at his arms to see if there was anything there and she asked "How did you do that."

Gohan said "Training." as he closed his eyes. He had a vien appear by his eye and turned to see Mirai and Pan making out and said "Hey, get a room you two."

Mirai smirked and said "We got a room back at my place."

Gohan sighed and said "Damn it Mirai, dont make me tell Bulma about this."

Eresa said "Wait a minute. Bulma, as in Bulma Briefs. The Bulma Briefs. Are you related to her." looking at Mirai.

Mirai said "Yeah, shes my mother but its complicated." making the entire class wide eyed and Videl said "But I thought Bulma only had one kid and that his name was Trunks not Mirai." as she looked at him.

Mirai said "Its complicated but I accidently broke one of my moms space capsules and instead of doing what it was suppose to do it instead sent me back in time around 7 years so the one Trunks you know of is actually me from around 7 years from now and it wont do any good to tell you all the future because my world and timeline dont exist anymore so the future has changed."

Sharpner said "Big story but I find it hard to believe."

Eresa said "Well I believe you but how do you know that your future has changed and dont exist anymore."

Trunks said "Simple, when I was from only around 10000 humans still lived on the planet. The rest had been killed by a set of androids that was even more powerful then cell. When I arrived and proved to my mom what I was saying she had Capsule Corp by the company from the guy that was making them and cancelled the project thus changing the future. The man who was building them retired and lives on a beach somewhere and everything I know is pretty much useless. Hell I cant even help my mother figure out what expirements she did."

A voice said "Thats enough Mirai." making everyone look and almost everyone wide eyed seeing a green man standing there and then a flash and he was gone and everyone looked around the room trying to figure out what they were looking or saying and the teacher walked in and said "Oh, Sorry Im late class, I had a flat on my way in this morning. I see we have new students today, Mirai and Pan, correct."

Everyone in class started to look around except Gohan, Mirai, and Pan and the two said "Yes mam." making everyone flinch and turn hearing someone behind them that they dont remember seeing. The teacher asked "Did you give your introductions."

Mirai said "Yes but since it was boring I think everyone ignored it so I thought I would spice it up this time around. Im Mirai Briefs, Im from the future, Im part human, part alien, and I can fly, just kidding or am I." as he smiled and sat back down while the rest of the class snickered.

Pan smiled and said "Im Pan Son, Im the daughter of Gohan and Videl Son and I am part human part alien and I am also from the future and can fly. I am also dating Mirai." as they kissed making the whole class give cat calls or in the case of Gohan and Videl blushing shock.

Pan broke the kiss and said "Just kidding or am I." as she set down leaning agianst Mirai.

Sharpner said "Just what we need, a set of practical jokers."

Pan said "Oh really Sharpie. Tell me, if you and Eresa here had a kid are you going to call the child pencil since your the type who always makes mistakes and she probably has to clean them up like an eraser." smiling and the whole class burst out laughing.

Eresa said "Thats a perfect name. How come I never thought of that. We should have a kid just so we can name him or her that." as she looked at Sharpner making the whole class laugh.

The teacher said "Alright class, settle down and lets begin lessons." as she starts to work on the chalkboard.

Videl asked "How are you allowed to walk around with a Sword on your back Mirai."

Mirai said "My mother gave a huge donation to the school today as well as new outfits for the PE class and also getting a friend to help with teaching PE. I also have to give a demonstration of my sword skills durring PE in exchange for carring it."

Sharpner asked "Why do you carry it though."

Mirai said "This was made by my mother when I was still a child. I almost never take it off and I feel naked without it."

Gohan asked "Whose Bulma going to be getting to do that."

Mirai shook his shoulder and Videl started going through her bag and said "Damn it, where is my notebook. I know I had it this morning." as she went through her back agian.

Gohan looked sheepish and Pan slid a notebook agianst the side of Gohan away from Videl and he looked at it and she nods and Gohan said "Here Videl, I know its not yours but I got an extra you can use." as he held it up.

Videl sighed and took it and said "Thanks." as she began to write what the teacher had wrote.

Gohan mouthed "thank you." and Pan nods before also writing down the lesson.

Class soon continued and finally lunch time arrived and Gohan, Pan and Mirai walked outside and sat agianst a tree and Gohan asked "So what are you both doing here."

Pan said "It was either going to school or sparing with Vegeta all day and personally I wanted to see what it was like to be around more people."

Mirai said "Same but I wanted to hang out with you a little sensie."

Gohan sighed and said "Are you ever going to stop calling me that. Im not the same one you knew."

Mirai said "Its my way of dealing with your loss. I wont ever quit."

Gohan shrugs and asked "So whats up with you two, I mean you both are acting like you are mates."

Mirai said "Um, well you see...Its like this."

Pan cut him off and said "Until I woke up here in this timeline I never seen a man before. Mirai here was the first person I saw and I instantly fell for him. I dont know why but I feel like I have to be by him. He feels the same way about me also so I guess that makes us mates. We also sort of have the first stage of bonding also" as she rubbed the back of her head.

Gohan sighed and said "Well try and keep things from getting to far to fast. You both have a long life ahead of you."

Both nod and Videl walks over and said "Umm, excuse me but I was wondering if you could answer something for me Mirai."

Mirai looked up and said "I can try."

Videl said "Well this may sound strange but I got hurt this weekend and when I woke up I was wearing this strange outfit."

Pan said "Yes, what about it."

Videl said "So you know how I got it." looking at them.

Pan said "Yes, Saiyaman brought you to Capsule Corp since we had the closest medical facility when you were shot. Bulma healed you up and since your other cloths were ruined by blood she gave you one of thier new training outfits to wear. You were still out of it thanks to the pain medication but you changed yourself and rested until it was safe for you to leave and then Saiyaman took you home."

Videl asked "How did Saiyaman know you had medical facility and how do you know about all of this."

Mirai said "Gohan and Pans family are considered family because of how close our friendship is. My mother and Gohans parents grew up along side each other alot. Pan here knows because thier family was staying at Capsule Corp this weekend visiting. As for Saiyaman, you can say we know him."

Videl asked "You do, can you tell me." They all shook thier head no and she asked "So how are you and Gohan related Pan."

Pan said "Its complicated. Lets just say Gohan is the closest thing to a father I am ever going to have and leave it at that. We are related by blood but you wont believe me."

Videl said "Why do you all say things are complicated so much."

Mirai sighed and said "Promise you wont laugh."

Videl nods and Pan said "If we tell you this you cant tell anyone. It would make our lives hell and we dont want that and we could use someone to talk to."

Videl said "I think I understand. Your worried that with whatever your going to say is going to make the press and those kind of people hound you, dont you. Thats why there is no official record of a Mirai Briefs before today. Its to keep you out of the public eye. I wont tell." thinking of her life.

Mirai said "Well Pan and I are both stuck here thanks to an accident in my mothers lab though it was not the accident that got us here but that caused us to not be able to leave. Truth be known Pan here has not even been born yet and currently I am only 8 years old or my younger self is." as he looked at her.

Videl had a sweatdrop look on her face and said "So let me get this straight, you and Pan here are from the future."

Pan said "We think. We dont know for sure. Bulma can explain it but she has no idea how to get us back to our timelines since the timecapsule was destroyed. We know our worlds are different from this one so Bulma said we could also be from a parralel dimension but she cant be sure until she runs some more test. Mirai and I think we are from different dimensions though."

Videl sat down and said "Are you both speaking the truth."

Gohan said "Yes they are. Bulma has ran every kind of test to prove it wrong from DNA all the way up to dental records. Mirai here basing his age off of his other self is from about 8 or 9 years from now. Pan here is from what we can figure out is at least 18 years from now."

Videl said "How can you be sure about that."

Gohan said "Because I dont even know who her mother is."

Videl said "Why would you need to...Wait, you mean to tell me that..." Gohan is nodding and said "Yes. From the Dna test Bulma ran along with a few other test proved that Pan here is my daughter or will be my daughter in the future unless I dont meet her mother in this world. Its all confusing."

Videl said "Your telling me. So how can you be sure that this world is different then your timelines."

Mirai looked at Videl and said "In my world there were these 2 androids, 17 and 18. There were less then 10000 people left alive on the planet and Cell never was created since the androids killed Dr. Gero before he had a chance to make Cell."

Videl said "Wait, you know who created Cell. You have to tell the police."

Mirai said "Hes dead already, 17 killed him before Cell ate 17 in this timeline. Its no use to tell the police since hes dead already."

Videl narrowed her eyes and said "How can you know about that."

Pan said "We know who the gold fighters at the Cell games were so we know have all the information on them as well as the facts about what really happened that day."

Videl said "Wait a minute, you know who those gold fighters who were at the cell games were. Can you tell me."

Gohan said "We know who they were and I can tell you this. The little boy from the Cell games is Saiyaman as well as the Gold Fighter who you were talking about when I first arrived at this school." as he looked at her.

Videl looked at him and asked "So why is it you never mentioned this before today."

Gohan smirked and said "You never asked."

Videl gave a muffled scream and grabbed Gohan by the shirt and put her foot on his chest and pulled causing him to fly over her toward a wall. Gohan sighed and used his KI to stop his flight making him float about 2 feet in the air.

Videl who was still on her back from tossing Gohan was wide eyed and said "You can fly."

Gohan sighed and said "yes." as he set down on the ground and then there was some clapping heard and everyone turned to look and Gohan said "Dad, is that you."

The figure said "Meet me at the lookout and bring Videl here with you. All 4 of you are to meet the other Z-fighter there." and he was gone.

Miria sighed and said "How is he back alive."

Gohan said "I dont know but lets find out. You ready Videl."

Videl said "What are you talking about."

A voice said "Hey guys, did you all just see Goku and he tell you all to goto the lookout." making the 4 teens turn and Videl got wide eyed seeing Yamcha.

Gohan said "Yeah, come on lets go." as he started to float in the air.

Yamcha nods and said "Well so much for teaching today in PE." as he blasted off into the sky followed by Pan and Mirai.

Videl looked at them and Gohan said "So are you going to come with me or not." as he crossed his arms.

Videl looked around and said "I cant fly."

Gohan floated over to her and put his arm around her and said "Put your arms around my neck. I will fly us there."

Videl blushed and put her arms around him and he took off into the air getting an eep from her before flying on toward the lookout.

Videl had her eyes closed for a while but soon looked and asked "Whats going on and why did he want me to come."


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan said "Um...that is a little hard to explain. You see...believe it or not, but there is life on other planets..When I was 12, Bulma, Krillin and me all 3 went on sort of an adventure that had us go to 2 different planets. We were trying to track down the ancestrial home of Piccolo to try and save the earth. At that time a pair of scouts for an alien named Freeza came to earth to scout the planet over to be resold."

Videl said "If your not going to tell me the truth then shut up." as she frowned.

Gohan said "I wish it was a lie...but your and I are living proof that there are alien races...after all your mother wasn't from earth originally and neither was my father."

Videl screamed "WHAT."

Gohan stopped suddenly and floated upright causing Videl to hold onto him tightly as she got scared since they were a mile in the air.

Gohan said "Your mother wasn't an earthling. When we get to the lookout you will meet a couple of other aliens as well who live here on the earth. When you see them you will know I am telling the truth." before they blasted off again.

Videl who had closed her eyes thought "_It can't be."_

Gohan seeing this slowed down and said "Open your eyes...listen, you want to learn to fly on your own someday. Your going to have to start training and the first training is learning to see at high speeds. Open your eyes and leave them open but don't focus on anything. Let the world pass you by and just see, don't look at anything, learn to take in the whole picture. If you don't you will never be able to learn to fly."

Videl said "But, I can't fly."

Gohan said "You see me doing it, you saw Yamcha do it and he's fully human. If your saying your to weak or scared then I'll just..."

Videl said in a scolding tone "What did you say. I'm not scared or weak. I'll kick your ass."

Gohan said "I look forward to it...but first your going to have to learn to see me when I move...not when I'm going slow like I am now to keep from you getting scared."

Videl pursed her lips and said "Then lets see you walk the walk windbag."

Gohan smirked and took off even faster causing Videl to go into shock a moment before she bit her lip and tried to get her eyes to adjust to moving at that speed.

Soon the look out came into view causing Videl to gasp and she said "What the...how is that thing floating like that."

Gohan said "This is Kami's lookout. It's where the guardian of the earth lives to watch over the entire planet." as they came over the side.

As they landed Videl turned driving an elbow into Gohan stomach and winced as she grab her arm and thought "_What the hell, his stomach felt like he had armor on."_

Dende walked out and said "Please come meet the others. Your the last to arrive."

Videl was wide eyed seeing Dende and thought "_Holy shit a little green man. He really is an alien."_

Dende said "Actually I'm a Namek and I am currently Earth's guardian."

Videl said "Wait, did you just read my mind."

Dende said "Yes, now please join us Videl." as he turned and walked back inside.

Videl turned and said "Why didn't you tell me he could read minds."

Gohan said "Because you didn't believe me earlier when I tried to tell you the truth. Now come on. If were being called something big must be up." as he began to walk in.

Videl looked around and frowned as she took off running after Gohan.

When she got inside her eyes went wide and thought "_Holy shit, it's the Z-fighters from the old martial art tournaments. What's going on."_

Dende said "You know, that is something I have never understood about human customs. Why do they call shit holy when it's not."

Videl glared at him as Gohan chuckled a little causing Videl to glare at him.

Just then a figure appeared and Gohan said "Dad...how are you here...mom, Goten, why are you both here."

A voice said "They are all here for the same reason Pan and Mirai are here. I have summoned them." causing everyone to turn and see an older looking Goku who had red fur and a tail behind him and Vegeta said "What the...Kakarot, is that you...what the hell happened to you and why are there 2 of you here."

The red Goku said "While at one time I was called Goku, you may now call me Omega and I look this way because I am a Super Saiyan 4." causing everyone in the room to go wide eyed except Videl who looked confused.

Goku said "4...I can just barely reach 3."

Vegeta screamed "WHAT...How is it you have surpassed me, the prince of all Saiyans yet again Kakarot. Why does a low class Saiyan like yourself keep reaching the penacle of our race so easily."

Omega said "ENOUGH...As I said I was once called Goku. I am called Omega now because I AM the Eternal dragon."

Everyone turned pale except Videl who asked "The what."

Omega looked at her and said "You will know soon enough. The other can tell you when we have more time. I don't have much time to do this so you must listen to me. Because of the over use of the Dragon balls, reality itself is becoming unraveled. The Dragon balls were created originally with the sole purpose of correcting a natural disaster once every hundred years. As most of you know they have been used many more times then that. As such the universe is flying out of control and as the Eternal Dragon it falls on me to correct this mistake. I have brought Mirai Trunks from the future here because his world doesn't exist since he came back to warn us about the androids and helped us against Cell...Pan here is from another time line that also has been destroyed when an evil being that lays dorment here on the earth is awakened and kills everyone on the planet but 18 and Videl...who dies giving birth to Pan. After 18 passed away Pan was the last being on her planet...normally you would have to worry about him...but he is not what you have to worry about right now. Because of reality being altered another earth has been created. A dead world where all humanoid life was wiped out except for the enemy that wiped out Pans future...That earth will begin to merge with this one and with it the being who killed everyone on that world will come here...but not alone. Just as our world is merging with that world, that HFIL is also merging with that world and all our enemies...Freeza, the Ginyu Force, Dr. Gero, Android 17 and Cell along with all the others who were sent to the HFIL will be able to goto that deadworld and then be able to come to this world and they will merge with thier counter parts from this reality and become twice as strong as before."

Everyone paled and Gohan said "But Cell was nearly impossible to defeat the first time."

Omega said "I know...but Cell is nothing compared to the enemy you are about to face. The only hope the earth and all reality has is to create a new time line and break the links to all other realities before connecting them to the new reality. That is why I have summoned you all here. I am going to severe the link between realities but it will take time...I did not summon you here to defeat the enemies that are coming. I summoned you here to buy me the time I need to create a new timeline. If the enemies you face make it here to this world all will be lost. I have had all of you brought here because I need you to goto the dead world and hold off the enemy that is coming."

Yamcha said "But Omega...what can we do. I mean..." sounding a little scared.

Omega said "Each of you have a reason to be here. Please show yourself Emma."

A white furred ape stepped out shocking everyone and said "**I am Emma, boss of the Apes summons."**

Omega said "Emma here is going to help each of the Saiyans learn to harness thier Ape form and to learn to transform between them. Since it was the Saiyan race that is mostly responsible for what has happened to reality either directly or indirectly, what is left of the Saiyan race must be the ones to fix this problem...along with you Piccolo and Dende for you both created the Dragon balls are also responsible. The Saiyan race will cease to exist on this timeline. The last Saiyans here will be the first to create a new legacy for the Saiyans and the galazy. I asked all of you here because this is your chance to say goodbye when I leave the Saiyans will leave as well."

Krillen sadi "You can't do that. What about thier lives here."

Omega said "The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few. Had it not been for the Saiyans then none of this would have happened."

Krillen said "Well...well...well I want to go with them. If this threat is a danger to the world as you said, I'm not going to stand back and let it come. I'll go and face it." and thought "_Oh shit, me and my big mouth."_

Omega said "And what of your wife..your daughter."

18 pursed her lip and said "what will happen to our daughter if they fail."

Videl said "Wait a minute, I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what's going on. Will someone explain to me so I can understand."

Omega said "Your wish has been granted." as his eyes glowed a moment and Videl eyes went wide before she fell to the floor holding her head and Gohan moved to her side and said "Videl, Videl, can you hear me."

Videl said weakly "Cell...it was you...you were the one who beat Cell."

Gohan frowned and Omega said "Now the Saiyans have no choice in this. Anyone else who wishes to go with them must step forward now or be left behind forever as none of you will return here and have to live the rest of your days on the dead world."

18 looked at Yamcha and said "Yamcha...I hate doing this but I have to go. I'm powerful enough to help the others and it was also my fault all of this happened...Will you watch over our daughter for us."

Krillen said "What but..."

18 looked at him and said "Your heart is in the right place. I know your scared but we have to...for Marroon."

Krillen frowned and nods and looked at Yamcha who swallows and said "I'll take care of her for you."

Krillen said "Thanks."

Omega said "Any other objections."

Chichi said "Hey, I'm not losing my sons and husband."

Omega said "I agree...mates should not be seperated...which is why you and Bulma along with everyone else who has Saiyan blood in them will become full blooded Saiyans and to ensure the future of the Saiyan race any mate they have will also become a Saiyan after the first mating."

Bulma said "Great, I finally get a chance to punch that lizard in the mouth after all these years." as she pumped her fist in the air causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Videl said "But...I...what about my life...my family...friends."

Omega said "You put your life on the line to save people every day when you were a crime fighter...well your getting ready to go against the biggest crime bosses in the galaxy. Are you saying you can't do this...that everything up till now has been nothing but a joke to brag and make yourself look good."

Gohan said "Hey, don't talk to her like that...There's no way you can be my dad."

Omega said "Your finally understanding. I am the Eternal Dragon and I have been awakened from my slumber. I must fix this mistake now so I can rest...Now you have 3 years to prepare once you get to the dead world. That means you have 3 wishes you can use on the dragon balls in that world and no you can not ask for immortality or to return home. Those 3 wishes can only be used as a group with all of you agreeing. Good luck." as his eyes glowed and everyone but Yamcha disappaered.


End file.
